¿Hacemos algo?
by Otaku-SIG
Summary: Zoro y Robin en la cocina. Solos y enredados. Lemon ZoRo, sin más misterio...


Bien... Hola! Vuelvo con otro ZoRo. Este fic nació a partir de la simple aparición de una de las frases en mi cabeza... así que, de nuevo, es puro lemon sin más razón de ser que la perfección de estos dos juntos. Esta vez es cortito. Espero que os guste.

One Piece y sus pjs son de Oda-sama.

* * *

El kengou estaba sentado a la izquierda de la arqueóloga, presidiendo la mesa de la cocina, terminando su enésima botella de sake y más ebrio de lo que podía contar. Ella leía un libro mientras dejaba enfriar una taza de humeante café frente a ella. El resto de la tripulación estaba durmiendo ya, rendida tras la juerga de esa noche. Zoro llevaba un rato mirándola; aproximadamente lo que había tardado en vaciar las últimas dos botellas de licor.

- Oi, onna…

- Hm? Dime ―le dijo, sin alzar la vista de la página.

Miró directamente a su boca cuando le contestó. Sus labios… los había probado ya. Al reunirse tras los dos años, una noche ―una sola―, simplemente ocurrió. Estaban demasiado cerca, se miraron, y ocurrió. También su piel, la había sentido bajo los dedos. Su cintura y su suave espalda, descubiertas por el bikini que llevaba. Se habían besado largo rato, con desesperante calma, cambiando lentamente el ángulo del beso y haciéndolo poco a poco más profundo, _disfrutando_ del maldito momento hasta que terminó.

No era la primera vez que se fijaba en ella, ni antes ni después de que eso pasara. Pero había estado sobrellevándolo, logrando dejar el recuerdo a un lado. Sin embargo, Dios sabe por qué hoy no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a esos iris azules, esos finos labios, esa melena azabache y ese cuerpo de infarto…

- Quieres… ¿Quieres hacer algo?

Robin no entendió la pregunta, así que levantó la mirada hacia él, encontrándole serio, medio jugando a deslizar la botella entre las manos sobre la mesa. Su mirada estaba fija en ella, y sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

- ¿Que si quiero hacer algo?

El kengou se inclinó sobre la mesa, acercándose a la cara de Robin y sintiéndose la sangre en los oídos. Llevó una de sus grandes manos al libro de ella y lo cerró sin cuidado, haciéndola sorprenderse por su actitud, aunque su rostro no lo reflejara. Cubrió su fina mano con la suya, pasando sus dedos entre los de ella y apretándola.

- Que si quieres follar…

Robin le miró fijamente. Lo había dicho con una voz tan profunda y rasgada que sintió el corazón latirle fuerte durante un segundo; al siguiente, una de sus pequeñas y malévolas sonrisas se apoderó de sus labios. Zoro la vio y su semblante serio pasó a imitarla, apartando a un lado los restos de la fiesta aún sobre la mesa y acercándose a ella sin espera.

Pasó la mano por su melena y la posó en su nuca, atrayéndola hacia él rápidamente. La besó directamente en la boca, sujetándola y abriéndole los labios con la lengua, reviviendo al instante ese _doliente_ recuerdo. Robin sintió el sabor del sake claramente en su boca y sonrió en el beso, pasando los brazos por sus hombros y acercándose más a él mientras le seguía, lamiendo sus labios y chupando su lengua.

Zoro bajó las manos de repente a sus muslos y la alzó como si no pesara nada. Robin pasó los brazos por su cuello para agarrarse, contestando al beso que aun así el kengou le exigía. La llevó hasta la encimera de la cocina, y ahí la dejó sentada mientras no dejaba de besarla. Posó las manos en su fina cintura y levantó su camiseta hasta por encima de sus pechos, dejando a la vista su sujetador. Bajó hacia su vaquero, rozando su ombligo, desabrochando el botón y abriendo la cremallera mientras miraba atentamente la piel que se iba revelando. Agarró el pantalón y sonrió al verla levantar el trasero levemente, apresurándose a tirar de él y bajarlo por sus caderas. Retiró las ceñidas perneras como si estuviera pelando una fruta, deliciosa y jugosa, a la que se moría por hincar el diente.

Robin le miró mientras terminaba de pasar el pantalón por sus pies descalzos y lo dejaba caer al suelo. Pasó sus grandes manos por sus pantorrillas y siguió subiéndolas, marcando los dedos con deseo por sus piernas. Cuando llegó a sus muslos de nuevo, se acercó a ella y volvió a besarla, loco por el tacto suave de su cuerpo, por la vista de su anatomía perfecta y de esas bragas de encaje que abrazaban su cadera.

Subió las manos por su cuerpo hasta copar sus pechos, apretándolos y amasándolos con una pausada pasión. Luego agarró su camiseta y se la quitó. La miró, con la cara seria y las mejillas encendidas en contra de su voluntad. Esa ropa interior le mataba… su cuerpo era impresionante.

Robin le miraba con curiosidad y ansia, dejándole hacer, dejándose seducir y esperando su turno _muy_ pacientemente. El kengou se quitó su propia camiseta frente a la mirada escudriñadora de Robin y la miró fijamente a los ojos mientras tiraba la ropa a un lado. Ella no pudo evitar clavar los ojos en su torso desnudo, y pasó los dedos muy levemente por su cicatriz y por la piel de su vientre, bajando su pantalón un poquito, deleitándose en la marcada línea de sus oblicuos. Era más que consciente de dónde terminaba y estaba deseosa de ver más allá.

- Estás tremendo, kenshi-san… Fufufu…

Zoro se acercó a ella, haciendo que se reclinara y se apoyara sobre sus codos. La agarró del trasero y la movió hasta el borde de la encimera, apretando sus caderas.

- Te la voy a meter tan adentro… ―Subió las manos a sus pechos, y la voz le salió ronca y agresiva―. Vas a gritar… y vas a querer que pare…

Robin sintió su propia sangre subirle a las mejillas y ahogó un suspiro. Sintió más que claramente su erección apretada contra su sexo. Tragó saliva y se terminó de recostar sobre la encimera, subiendo los brazos por encima de su propia cabeza y estirándose, dándole una perspectiva brutal de su cuerpo arqueado. Mientras la observaba, Zoro clavaba los dedos en su cadera, y sintió su respiración volverse un poco errática. De repente notó una caricia en su nuca y se estremeció antes de entender, viendo la sonrisa de Robin, que era ella con sus manos _fleur_ la que le estaba tocando. Y de pronto, las caricias se extendieron por su espalda, sus brazos, sus costados y su pecho, su cadera y sus muslos.

Miró hacia sí mismo y vio tres pares de manos paseándose por su cuerpo. Y sabía que había otro par detrás… porque esas manos le estaban apretando el culo. Cogió aire, hinchando el pecho visiblemente, intentando contenerse, porque sintió que iba a _comérsela_.

Sin embargo, se quedó quieto, mirando cómo frotaba ligeramente sus piernas contra su pelvis y dejando que las yemas de sus dedos viajaran por ellas, bajando la vista de vez en cuando a la mano que sentía deslizarse por su vientre y tirar del nudo de su pantalón. Notó sus mejillas enrojecerse automáticamente cuando sus finos dedos se colaron por debajo de la ropa y agarraron su miembro firmemente. Alzó la vista hacia ella y la vio arquear una ceja y sonreír antes de morderse el labio.

Robin apretó la mano alrededor de su erección, y suavemente empezó a moverla arriba y abajo sin perderse un segundo la expresión de su cara. Zoro soltó su cadera y se inclinó sobre ella, buscando sus manos y entrelazándolas con las de él con fuerza. Se quedó a escasa distancia de su boca, respirando pesadamente mientras sentía el vello de su nuca erizarse por la sensación en su bajo vientre.

- ¿Te gusta…?

Robin habló muy bajito contra sus labios, y Zoro sólo pudo mirarla fijamente y fruncir levemente el ceño, apretar los dientes mientras sentía su sangre correr rápida y engrosar sus venas. Apretó sus manos y las soltó, acariciándola mientras bajaba por sus brazos y sus axilas hasta llegar a su pecho. Dejó ambas palmas sobre sus senos y los apretó con la calma que el sopor de su propio placer le infundaba, llenándose las manos con ellos y oyendo un pequeño jadeo de Robin. Pasó los dedos por su canalillo y sintió el cierre del sujetador en el centro de la prenda. Agarró ambas partes y con un sencillo gesto logró desabrocharlo.

Tragó saliva. Miró esos enormes pechos mientras retiraba el sujetador, dejando de apretarse el uno con el otro para volver a su posición natural. Subió una mano desde la base, cerrando los dedos lentamente sobre su pecho, sintiendo su textura tierna y jugosa. Robin respiró profundo y cerró los ojos unos segundos, marcando los puños en sus manos reales mientras presionaba las rodillas en su cadera. Zoro besó su cuello y su tórax antes de bajar por el valle entre sus pechos, lamiendo su redondez. Pasó el pulgar por su pezón y enseguida se lo llevó a la boca, apenas rozándolo con los labios antes de abrirlos y chuparlo con algo menos de paciencia. Robin gimió y apretó la mano en su erección, masturbándole con más intensidad. Zoro gruñó y llevó su propia mano a su entrepierna para detenerla, porque sentía que se le iba a ir la cabeza en cualquier momento.

- Estate quieta...

La vio sonreír y sintió las manos _fleur_ desvanecerse en una nube de pétalos. El bóxer le apretaba horrores y se moría de calor. Posó las manos en sus rodillas y abrió sus piernas más ampliamente, bajando la vista a su vientre y sintiendo la garganta seca al ver su sexo marcadito bajo su ropa interior. Subió una mano por su tersa piel hasta encontrarse con el borde de la tela, y sin dudar, apretó los dedos sobre sus pliegues mientras el pulgar presionaba su clítoris.

Robin echó la cabeza atrás, ahogando un gemido. Cerró las piernas automáticamente lo más que pudo, y Zoro empezó a mover los dedos suavemente sobre ella. Con una mano _fleur_ le hizo dejar de mirar e inclinarse sobre ella. Le sintió rozar la entrada de su vagina y separar sus labios por encima de la ropa, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Le agarró la cara para morderle levemente el labio inferior, y volvió a percibir el fuerte olor a sake en él.

- Mañana no te acordarás de esto…

Zoro la miró con algo de prepotencia, con las mejillas rojitas todavía.

- Te creía lista… Antes olvidaría cómo coger una katana…

La besó con pasión, metiendo la lengua en su boca y mezclándola con la de ella con tanta intensidad que ambos terminaron jadeando. Zoro movía sus dedos más rápido y empezó a sentir la respiración de Robin pesada contra su piel a la vez que la tela de sus braguitas se mojaba bajo sus dedos.

Sintió su propio pulso acelerarse un poco al saberla realmente excitada. No pudo evitar colar los dedos por el borde de su ropa interior y tocarla directamente. Su gemido resonó en la cocina mientras él deslizaba las yemas de los dedos por sus húmedos pliegues, y tuvo que llevar la mano libre a su boca para acallarla mientras metía dos dedos en su vagina. Las mejillas de la morena se tiñeron y arqueó la espalda. Zoro tragó saliva al sentir las paredes mojadas de su vagina cerrarse contra sus dedos, el roce rugoso de su carne. Empujó su mano contra ella fuertemente una última vez antes de quedarse quieto en su interior, resoplando. Entonces retiró los dedos lentamente, y agarró sus piernas y las alzó, dejándolas reposar en su hombro izquierdo. Tomó su última prenda y comenzó a quitársela, sujetándola por las rodillas para levantarle el trasero de la encimera un instante, deslizando sus bragas por sus piernas mientras las acariciaba con hambre. Besó sus gemelos mientras lo hacía, y dejó la ropa en el suelo junto al resto una vez fuera.

Robin sentía las manos de él sudorosas, y ella misma estaba embriagada por el deseo. Movió su pierna derecha para apoyarla en su otro hombro, haciéndole mirar hacia abajo instintivamente; haciéndole agarrar a la encimera antes de perder el control de sí mismo.

No era su primera vez. Sabía cómo era el cuerpo de una mujer. Pero por Dios… Estaba babeando. Se mordió el labio y no pudo evitar tocarla. Se llevó los dedos a la boca y los chupó antes de volver a infiltrarlos entre sus suaves pliegues, abriéndolos para deleitarse con la vista. Robin se removió, volviendo a dejar las piernas a ambos lados de él, y Zoro bajó las manos a su trasero, volviendo a llevarla al borde de la superficie y apretándola contra su erección. Se escondió en el hueco de su cuello mientras se bajaba el bóxer y dejaba besos por su hombro.

Le agarró la cara en cuanto se posicionó en su entrada, y la miró fijamente mientras empujaba y sentía su pene entrar estrechamente en ella. Metió los dedos por su pelo y con la otra mano la aguantaba de la cadera, cerrándola completamente con la suya en el segundo embiste. Sólo se quedó quieto unos segundos antes de empezar a penetrarla duro. Robin le agarró de los brazos, que reposaban ahora a ambos lados de su cabeza, y comenzó a jadear sin poder evitarlo. Era grande, le sentía bien profundo. Y se la metía fuertemente para luego sacarla despacio, exhalando el aire caliente en su cuello y mordiéndola.

Cuando apenas empezaba a acostumbrarse a él, cogió sus piernas de nuevo, haciéndoselas flexionar y aguantando sus muslos contra su pecho, cambiando el ángulo de entrada. La oyó gemir otra vez y apoyó la frente contra la suya antes de besarla otra vez y silenciarla. Empezó a moverse más enérgicamente, y sentía a Robin jadear en el beso. Le clavaba las uñas en la espalda al abrazarle, y eso sólo le encendía más. Quería que nunca pudiera olvidarse de esa noche. Quería _follársela_ de tal forma que se acordara de él cada maldito segundo del día durante la semana siguiente porque todavía le _temblaran_ las piernas.

Rompió el beso y se quedó cerquita de su cara. La penetraba con fuerza, sujetándola bien para que no se moviera y entrar en ella hasta el fondo de su vagina.

- Espera…

Robin se sentía al límite, y le empujaba con la poca fuerza que tenía en ese momento para que fuera menos bruto. Sin embargo, el kengou volvió a taparle la boca y siguió ese ritmo hasta simplemente hacerla tocar el cielo. La vio fruncir el ceño y cerrar los ojos varias veces. La soltó y se le pusieron los pelos de punta al oírla gemir.

- Zoro…!

Su nombre… eso estuvo _a punto_ de hacer que se corriera. Y entonces la notó removerse, sus largas piernas se tensaron bajo sus músculos y sintió su pene aún más apretado en su interior. Robin le abrazó fuertemente y se escondió en su cuello para amortiguar su voz contra su piel. Zoro la sintió mojarse más aún, y siguió embistiéndola mientras notaba las contracciones de su orgasmo. La morena le arañó hasta dejarle marcas, y Zoro empujó fuertemente una última vez antes de correrse y dejar que ella le rodeara con las piernas hasta tenerle completamente enterrado y quieto en su interior. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía el placer fluir por su cuerpo y su semen verterse dentro de ella.

Cuando recuperaron algo de normalidad en su respiración se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Zoro todavía tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y su ojo estaba entrecerrado, acentuando sus rasgos orientales. Estaba algo cansado y el alcohol le estaba pasando factura ahora. La miró y llevó su mano izquierda a su cara, acariciándola con el pulgar. Robin dejó de abrazarle tan estrechamente y bajó las manos a sus costados, pasando las uñas levemente por sus costillas. Le vio abrir la boca un par de veces, pero no habló en ningún momento. Así que se acercó y le besó de nuevo, despacio, como aquella primera vez.

Zoro ahogó algo parecido a un ronroneo en sus labios mientras se retiraba de su interior. Oyó a Robin jadear también. Llevó las manos a su cuerpo y la ayudó a incorporarse, dejándola sentada de nuevo. Siguió el beso, rompiéndolo apenas para volver a sus labios con otro más corto o para mordérselo. Pasó sus brazos por su cintura y la abrazó suavemente mientras dejaba que su aroma a flores le desbordara los sentidos, paseando las yemas de los dedos por la piel sudada de su espalda desnuda.

Tras un último beso, Robin apoyó la frente en la de él y aguantó unos segundos con los ojos cerrados, saboreando la paz del momento.

Zoro se recolocó el bóxer y se agachó a recoger la ropa de ella. Dejó que se pusiera en pie y se volviera a poner la ropa interior, y la ayudó él mismo con la camiseta, tomándola como excusa para volver a tocarla. Pasó la mano por su melena para sacarla de dentro de la ropa, y pasó los dedos hasta las puntas, peinándola brevemente y dejando su cabello liso por encima de su pecho.

La miró y sacudió la cabeza. Era demasiado bonita y estaba demasiado borracho.

Agarró su propia camiseta y dio un par de pasos atrás, sentándose finalmente en la misma silla que ocupaba al principio de la noche, mirándola todavía y apartando la vista.

Robin caminó hacia él y pasó la mano suavemente por su espalda antes de volver a tomar asiento, alargando el brazo hasta su olvidada taza de café y dando un sorbo antes de mirarle de nuevo.

- C-creo que… debería ir a dormir ―dijo el peliverde, evitando su mirada.

"_Sí. Antes de decir algo de lo que me arrepienta."_

- Claro. Debes descansar.

Robin abrió su libro de nuevo y le oyó levantarse, caminar sin hacer ruido apenas hasta la salida.

- Zoro ―le llamó. Él paró, extrañado por oír su nombre otra vez y no su apodo. Se giró hacia ella―. No hace falta que pase tanto tiempo para repetir…

Ni siquiera alzó la vista del libro mientras lo decía. Sólo al terminar, sus fríos ojos azules le miraron y él sintió su estómago contraerse.

Sonrió de medio lado y asintió levemente, más para sí mismo que para ella.

.

..

.

Cuatro días después, tras la exquisita cena que Sanji se esmeraba en prepararles, empezó a armarse jaleo discutiendo por quién no iba a dormir esa noche montando guardia.

- Que no, sabéis de sobra que yo no hago guardias. Me estropean la piel ―dijo Nami, convencidísima de llevar la razón absoluta.

- No os preocupéis ―sentenció Robin―, yo lo haré. No hay problema.

El amable cocinero se negó a que su belleza morena tuviera que perder horas de sueño y quiso ponerse en su lugar, pero Robin insistió y finalmente así quedó el plan.

- Oye, Sanji… ―dijo, mientras mordía una de las galletas del postre―. ¿Podrías dejarme la receta de las galletas? Así me entretengo esta noche…

Dirigió una rapidísima mirada al kengou, que dejó que la comisura de su labio se curvara en una nimia sonrisa.

Unas horas más tarde, ya en plena noche, Zoro entró a la cocina. Olía rico, pero su _hambre_ era de otro tipo. Y ahí la vio, en pie, mirando al horno con los codos apoyados en la encimera mientras recogía lo que había ensuciado. La mesa estaba llena de harina, y también sus manos. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño alto y un delantal ceñidito al cuerpo. Y al oírle le miró, con su sonrisa perversa, y llevándose un dedo a la boca, chupando un poco de masa que le había quedado ahí.

- ¿Quieres hacer algo?

.

.

* * *

Yyy.. corten! Se acabó *se seca el sudor de la frente*

Espero que os haya gustado un poquito al menos. Dejadme vuestra opinión, ¡onegai!

Ese pequeño final extra es lo que se me vino a la cabeza con la idea que Lunanoe 3 me dio en su día.

Saludos a mis nakamas. Os quiero un montón, minna. Libidinosa y no libinidosamente hablando :P


End file.
